


Pizza Delivery Relationship

by Sterek_Shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Crash And Burn, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Making Out, Shower Sex, derek is a wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Shipper/pseuds/Sterek_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry if this looks crappy cause this is my second attempt at fanfiction.  I got inspired looking over some pictures and got truly inspired by a person who pretty much made this all happen. You know who you are! :) without further a do, here's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at this, I hope you all like. This got my head buzzing and will start to add more chapters hopefully every 4 days! :)
> 
> This is WIP

Stiles and scott were studying late night on a friday. They could have had a normal weekend but with their teacher, Prof. Donald Harris, it wasn't something that would happen until the end of thier school year. "Hey stiles, I'm getting kind of hungry, how about you?" Scott said. " Me too, want some pizza?" Stiles asked. "I don't think pizza places stay up after 11pm dude." Scott said. "There's this pizzeria on campus thats open twenty four seven" Stiles said. "That's weird, but anyways yeah order it" Scott said. There was a brief moment when stiles got up from his black leather sofa and reached for the phone. "Hello? I'd like to order a large pizza with extra pepperoni and can I get on the side a small bag full of sausages and a stick of salami?" Stiles said. The other voice was heavy and somewhat scary to stiles. "Would you like delivery or pick up?" The voice said. "Delivery is fine" "And your dorm room number is?" The voice asked. "024" "Ok we will have your pizza ready in 30 minutes" The voice said and hung up. "Geez scott, I can't believe that place is still open at this time of night. I expected no one to answer" Stiles said. "Well probably they need the extra cash or I don't know. All I know is that I'm starving and can't wait to eat." Scott said scratching his belly while showing a bit of his happy trail. Scott always knew stiles was gay, and he just taunted him whenever he could. Knowing that stiles could never have him. 

***45 Minutes Later***

"Where the hell is the damn pizza?! It's been almost fourty five minutes already!" Stiles said hungrily. There was a knock at their dorm room. "Calm down stiles, see? They're here now just grab the fifty in my dresser and pay it." Stiles grabbed the money and headed over to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see a man. A young and handsome man with mind numbing good looks. His jawline looked like it could cut through diamond. Stiles let a drool escape from his lip and pulled himself together when the man coughed. "Here's your pizza, that'll be $40.86." Said the man handing stiles the pizza. Stiles grabbed it and put it on the counter next to the door. "Here you go, and hey what's your name?" "Derek. Derek Hale" "Well I'm stiles, nice to meet you" he said stretching out his arm in a handshake motion. Derek jerked back but shook his hand to be polite. "Goodnight stiles" said derek and left the door open. Stiles was still mesmerized by how attractive derek is. He would've had a breakdown if he hadn't remembered the extra sausages and the stick of salami. He rushed out the door following derek and crashed into him. Derek looked like he was about to kill someone. "Oh I uhh you forgot to bring the extra meat and the salami stick, derek." Stiles said. Derek looked embarrassed and facepalmed himself. "Crap, I forgot I didn't have any bags for them so I put it in my pocket." Before derek could continue stiles was already rushing his hands in derek's pockets. "Hey woah, I'll get it." He said. Stiles found them and smiled weakly to derek. "Thanks, I'm just a little handsy" stiles said nervously. He didn't know if derek liked him or if derek was even gay but he tried to ask him out. "Derek, are you doing anything Wednesday night?" He asked. "Yes I got a history test to study for" "oh...well okay see you around campus then" stiles said smiling at derek then trying to walk smoothly back to his dorm. Derek just chuckled at the sight of stiles almost tripping on the way back. Once stiles entered the room, half the pizza was gone. Curse scott and his monstrous appetite. "Where's my change?" He asked. Stiles remembered handing a $50 bill to derek and telling him to keep the change when he was going goo-goo-ga-ga for him. "I uhh, gave it to him as a tip?" He said. Scott stayed quiet. "...You like him don't you?" Scott asked. "Yes scottt, I like derek ok? Just drop it." Scott has never seen stiles turn so red from embarrassment. "Aw come on bro, I'm glad you finally found someone you liked, does he like you the same way" "I don't think so, I asked him what he was doing on Wednesday but he said he had to study for a history test." Stiles said with a frown. "Ouch, you just crashed and burned huh?" "Shut up". They both laughed and ate what was left of the pizza and continued studying pulling an all-nighter.


	2. The Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shower, the nurse, the jeep? Sounds like something touching is about to go down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .-. 5 days later I updated this, ugh so sorry! My thoughts just went crazy about how I would do this chapter. I had tons of ideas but I went with the one I liked best for this chapter. Hope you guys and girls like it!
> 
> This is a WIP!

The next day was tiring for both scott and stiles. Scott had gotten up to take a shower while stiles was still passed out on the couch. When stiles awoke he noticed scott gone and heard the shower on. Sadly there was only one shower for two people in every dorm. Luckily there were the showers at the end of the hallway. Stiles grabbed his towel and headed over to the showers. Usually no one is there at this time since it's 8 a.m. He heard a shower head turn on and he didn't think much of it. Stiles liked using the shower back his dorm so he couldn't be tempted to look at other guys while in the public showers. He had to do what he had to do to stay clean and fresh. He rounded each locker finding an open one next to one that had some clothes in it. He thought it could be the guy showering and didn't pay attention to it until something shiny caught his eye from inside the cloths. He picked it up and read "Property Of Derek Hale, If Found Please Return To Dorm 029 In The West Wing." Stiles look at what the tag was connected to. It was clipped onto a pair of shoes. "Guess derek likes his shoes a lot." Stiles said to himself. "What are you doing?" Said a voice behind stiles. Stiles jumped forward to the voice on accident and stiles almost tripped if he wasn't miraculously caught by his arm "Stiles? What are you doing?" The voice said. Stikes looked up and saw derek, naked and wet derek. Seeing derek turned stiles on to the max. But since he had only shorts on it was obvious. Stiles saw derek's towel about to fall and derek dropped stiles to get a hold of it. "Ow" stiles said quietly. He banged his head pretty hard and derek fixed his towel to be able to pick up stiles. Derek lifted stiles with his arm and sat him down on the wooden bench next to them. "Hey uh sorry about dropping you, my towel was gonna fall" "It's alright. I'm used to being dropped." Stiles said. Derek looked at stiles as if he was his meal. He licked his lips and bite his lower lip. Derek was practically hovering over stiles. Stiles couldn't do anything but watch. Stiles felt water on his face. "Huh? There's water on me" he said. "Oh that's cause I showered and I helped you sit down" derek said. "You got me wet derek." Stiles said almost fighting off a smile. "I tend to do that when I'm near people, and after I help someone get up after I took a shower" Derek smiled. "Well uh thanks for helping me up, I have to go shower now before this place gets packed." Stiles said shifting his legs so derek couldn't see his growing erection. "Yeah you're right, I'll see you later around campus sometime" he said smiling and getting his clothes and heading towards the bathroom stalls. Stiles gave a weak smile and said goodbye. Stiles got up and began to undress himself. His heart began to race when he imagined derek naked and wet. His erection grow harder up to the point he thought he was going to die from his severe case of blue balls. He stacked his clothes in a empty locker and ran towards the showers. He turned on the water and made it really cold. The water tracing every movement he made was so erotic. Stiles couldn't help himself amd started jacking off. He kept doing that until he felt his chest tightened and he let loose a small growl and came on the shower wall."Derek, you're so beautiful" he whispered to himself. A loud crash sound came from behind stiles. He quickly turned to derek on the ground holding his knee as tightly as he could. "Derek? Derek!? Are you okay!?" Stiles said running towards derek on the floor breathing heavily. "Ergh, stiles call someone I think I broke my leg!" "Um alright let me get my phone!" Stiles got up and went to his stack of clothes and dug through it to find his phone. He dialed the campus' nurse to come to the locker room because a friend broke his leg. Friend? Stiles thought. Stiles barely even knew derek. It was too early to call him a friend, but it felt okay to say he was his friend. Stiles hung up then looking down at his nakedness. He jumped and realized he approached derek like a butt naked child. He grabbed his towel and covered himself. Realizing derek was still in excruciating pain, he lifted derek up and sat him on the bench he sat before. "Derek are you alright? " stiles asked. "Dies it look like I'm alright?! Did you call the ambulance? " "No I kinda called the campus' nurse." "Oh god no, not her." Derek said almost scared to death. "She's a nice nurse, I think her name was-" "Cora, cora hale, my sister" derek said with no emottion. Stiles looked shocked, he never realized cora was a hale. Hopefully she was this intimidating lkke her brother derek, stiles thought. "Anything I can do?" Stiles asked. "Yes, distract me. Please" derek said almost passing out. Stiles looked over to derek's leg and saw glass bits in it. He looked and saw someone had left a beer bottle there and derek had fell on it. "Okay, umm so when do we get to hangout?" Stiles asked. "Right now, anywhere after this pain stops." Stiles gave himself a mental high five. "I'm here, I'm here, who's the- Derek!?- what happened?" A lady burst in. Stiles realized it was tge nurse, or in this case derek's sister, cora. "Well he kinda slipped and glass shards penetrated his leg" Stiles replied. Stiles picked up derek and helped him to the wheelchair cora had brought to all kids who got their legs broken on campus grounds. 

When they reached the cora's office she instructed stiles to lift derek on the table. Cora left derek and stiles alone for a brief moment putting some green liquid inside a syringe and sticking it inside derek. "Okay now I need you to give him CPR, you know how to right?" Stiles was almost choking at the words she had said. "Uh, yeah, of course I now. Do you like, want me to do it now? Or should I like wait five minutes or something?" "Just do it!" "Right" stiles said nervously. He approached derek cautiously not knowing if he had been alive at all. Stiles reached to derek's face and licked his lips. "Do it! Hurry!" Cora said impatiently. Stiles opened derek's mouth and gave his breath to him. Stiles' mind was buzzing. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was tongue to tongue with derek. Probably a dead derek but anyways it was derek. Stiles couldn't believe it. He quickly remembered he had to be giving derek cpr not kissing him. He went back to giving cpr. With a loud gasp, derek awoke almost swallowing stiles' tongue whole. Derek got up and looked up in a daze. "Where am I?" He asked. "You're okay derek, your friend here saved your life" "But I thought only...nevermind, thanks stiles I owe you one" Derek said. Derek got up and headed to the door. "Wait derek, I need talk to you" Cora said. Derek stood still. "Stiles you may leave." Cora said in a almost a threatening way. Stiles looked like a scared cat, he quickly ran outside and started walking towards his dorm. He remembered he had to see his dad today for his birthday. The whole derek fiasco made stiles forget. He texted scott:

To scott:  
Hey I have to go visit my dad for his birthday. I'll be out for a few hours. Is that fine?

To stiles:  
No problem bro, I have to study with some kid named isaac. I got paired with him today in Harris class. That'll give us enough time to study. Say hi to your dad for me. :)

Stiles was happy remembering how much he loved having time with his father. Stiles went through the parking lot and went to get his keys. "Where are my-" "Keys?". Stiles spun around to see derek holding his keys. "Those are mine...may I have it back?" "On one condition." Derek said. "And that would be?" "Can you take me to Beacon Hills, my camaro is in the shop and I need to see an old friend of mines there." "Sure, thats exactly where I'm going to celebrate my dad's birthday. Stiles took the keys from derek and opened his jeep up. Derek climbed in the driver's seat and sat in the passanger's seat. Stiles got a mouthload of derek's ass in front of him. Stiles nearly had another ball bursting erection. He had to control himself. "On to beacon hills we go!" Stiles said a little too enthusiastic. Derek just smiled. Stiles drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

A few minutes later the radio broadcaster said beacon hills was going to be getting under 15 degrees. Stiles shivered at the thought. "Are you cold stiles?" Derek asked. "No, just umm thinking if we'll make it before the cold hits." Stiles said. Derek looked out the window. A loud boom almost tore the jeep apart. Stikes managed to swerve onto the side before the engine completely going dead. "Really? Of all days my jeep has to die on me" stiles said frustrated. "I don't think they'll be a redt stop for another mile or so" Derek said. Stiles grunted at that. "It's getting pretty late you can choose to sleep in the back or in the front. I'm fine whichever" stiles said. Derek looked stressed and sick. "I'll take the back." Derek said. Derek hovered on the gear shift and jumped in the back. Stiles once again catching an eye load of derek's ass. Stiles bite his lip, just thinking of how beautiful it would be almost drove him over the edge. Luckily since it was getting cold, his erection cooled down.

Hours have passed it it became night. Derek had fallen asleep and stiles wasn't too comfortable in the space he was in. His head against the window felt icy cold. He shifted in about every way he possibly could till he just gave up and lowered his seat. "You know stiles, you hit my foot" derek said wide awake. Stiles looked over and sighed. "Sorry, it's just too cold for me up front" "Then come back here with me, I mean to keep you warm and stuff" Derek said. Stiles face turned pale before realizing derek had shifted into a seating position so stiles could sit next to him. Stiles climbed over and sat down putting his head on the window. "You're going to get colder you know that? Come here" Derek said grabbing and pulling stiles closer to him. "It's going to be really cold tonight, we'll need our body temperature to survive for the night" derek said. Stiles couldn't help but blush when he saw derek's angelic face. Stiles snuggled in between derek's neck. Derek let out a content sigh. The pair just drifted off to sleep and let the cold rage on. Neither of them cared. Stiles was fell asleep happy to be this close to derek. Derek just chuckled at the sight of stiles' light snoring. Derek tilt his head back and quickly fell asleep. The cold raged on.


	3. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives with derek, and danny. Things take a not so surprising turn. And wait, Melissa is what?! 
> 
>  
> 
> We are going to see stiles pig out in the next chapter, just wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my best to update quickly but I broke that. I'm deciding to take longer time frams in order to make a longer story, thoughts? Leave a comment please.
> 
> This chapter was short..should I make it longer? In future chapters

Stiles began nudging in derek's arms. "No please, don't...just one time..please...I need you...touch me...derek." Derek sprang up and nearly made stiles hit the car floor until he caught him. 

"Wha-what happened?" Stiles asked dazed. "Oh nothing, you- I mean I was dreaming and I guess I had a nightmare and woke up." "Geez, you must have secrets bottled up, huh?" Stiles asked. "You have no idea, I assume you do too?" Derek asked. Stiles grew two shades of red. "I have to pee, you signal for a car to take us" Stiles said. "But what if I need to pee?" Derek asked. "Then we'll pee together, no wait. No together together but like you pee five feet away from me facing the other way of course." Stiles said. Derek looked at stiles awkwardly. 

They both got out of the car, stiles trying to make his morning wood go down. By the looks of it, so was derek. "You, uhh, go around that tree and I'll be over by that tree" Stiles said. Derek nodded heading over to a very old tree. Stiles headed down to his oak looking tree and just positioned himself. "Aaahh" Stiles said in relief. Stiles grabbed the tree to stay upright. "What the hell?" He asked himself. The tree turned grey. Where stiles had put his hand, the tree was a brown color. "Are you alright?" Derek asked scaring stiles into stepping into his own piss. "Oh nothing, I just grabbed onto the tree and it turned grey? I know that sounds crazy but look at where I put my hand!" Stiles said in a confused and scared tone. Derek approached it and began to hum. "And how do you feel?" Derek asked. "I actually feel wide awake and alert, why?" "No..nothing to worry about. Come on lets get going to see who we can hitch a ride from. But first, zip up your pants. I don't want to see your junk" derek said covering his face with his hand. Stiles blushed.

It might have been hours for all stiles knows. He couldn't call for help because he didn't charge his phone last night because there were no outlet. "How long has it been?" Derek asked. "I don't know, we already missed my dad's birthday, might as well go back to campus." "No we can't" derek said quickly. "At least not until I meet my old friend here" stiles eyed derek in confusion. "You know, if you took of your shirt, we'd probably get a ride.." stiles trailed off noticing derek pulling his shirt off. Stiles gasped at how fit derek was. He couldn't believe such a body like that existed in this world. "Look here comes a car" derek said. Stiles flinched when derek turned to look at him and stood up. The car came to a screeching halt. "Well hey hot stuff, feel like getting a ride?" Asked the man. "A ride for two, for my friend and myself" derek gestured to stiles behind him. "Sure that's no problem, wait. Stiles, is that you?" The man asked. Stiles looked in and saw it was danny behind the wheel. "Hey man! It's been a while. I thought you and jackson were on your honeymoon? " stiles asked. "Well we're actually coming back. He woke up ahead of me and left me his porshe to come back." Danny replied. " That's cool, hey do you think you can give us a ride to town? My jeep broke down and I need to see my dad." "That's cool, but the porshe only seats two" danny replied. "Stiles can be on top of me" derek said with a weak smile. "Uh, sure I'll do that" stiles said. Derek climbing in and stiles holding onto derek's legs so he could sit on top. Danny gave stiles wink and blew him a kiss. "Next stop, Beacon Hills." Danny said.

\---------------------------------------------

 

After hours of derek enduring danny's sexy smiles, they were finally in beacon hills. More exactly at stiles front door step. "Thanks for the ride danny, I owe you one" Stiles said. "You can always leave this handsome guy here with me as payment" danny winked. "No, no. I'm with stiles" derek said. "Thanks for the ride..danny?" Derek and stiles got out and stretched for a good thirty seconds before scott's mom came rushing to greet stiles. "Oh my god stiles are you okay? Scott said you weren't answering your texts or calls. Your dad and I go worried something happened. But it's all okay now, I see derek hale has saved you" Melissa said. "Yeah sorry about that. Phone ran out of battery and- wait you know who he is?" Stiles gestured to derek. "Of course I do, his family had an unfortunate accident-" "sorry by the way dear" she said to derek. "And only his sister, and uncle, and him are alive." Melissa said. Stiles felt stunned that he didn't know anything about derek, but his step-mom did. That made stiles feel bad. "Hey, but uh, I'm glad to be here with you two" derek said attempting to make stiles' face light up again. "Let's go inside, your father is waiting to see you stiles" Melissa said. "Yeah let's go derek" "I have to meet that old friend I was telling you about stiles, I'll catch up to you later say near the library? " derek said taking a few steps back. "Sure, I won't be long anyways" stiles said with a smile. "Take care, derek" Melissa said. Stiles was about to head in but he saw his step-mom talking to derek. Melissa noticed and said "nothing to worry about, just saying goodbye to derek". Derek just smiled and left towards the library. Stiles looked at his step-mom weird. "What? We were just having a quick chat" she answered almost nervously. 

Stiles and Melissa stepped into the house and saw the sheriff with a red head and a brunette. 

"Hey stiles!" The red head said running to give stiles a hug. "Oh lydia, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked. "Celebrating your dad's birthday silly" she said. "I thought his birthday was yesterday?" Stiles asked. "It wasn't, it's today" said the brunette. "Hello to you to allison" Stiles said. "Come on, let's have fun!" Lydia said pulling stiles towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my best to remember everything I had written down but came up shooting blanks. What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? This is my first official attempt at this and I hope you guys like it. I'll figure out the paragraph thing some time later. Currently uaing my phone to post so if it looks bad, sorry. :/


End file.
